Operation X
by Anachia
Summary: Kurt and Kitty go on a school skiing trip, but sinister goverment plans are a foot. How will the X-Men survive now that their secret is out and they're being hunted down? (Kurtty ^__^)
1. Default Chapter

**Author's notes: Hello, my first X Men Evolution fic, although I've been a fan for ages! We haven't got the second series here (Ireland) yet so I'm sticking with series one characters, even though I love the sound of the new recruits! Anyway on with the fic. Enjoy!!!!!**

**P.S. this is a Kurtty fic although the entire emphasis of the story is not on their relationship!**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters contained in this fic. They are property of Marvel and Fox and probably other people I'm insanely jealous of!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm, like, so late!" Kitty called as she raced up the stairs, phased through her door and into her bedroom. She gathered the remaining items from her bed and stuffed them into her rucksack. Shouldering it, she checked her reflection in the mirror before racing down the stairs and into the institute lobby. 

"KURT!" she called as she gathered her things (one large bag, her sleeping bag and another rucksack) "Kurt, we are, like, so late! Come on!" She shouted as she struggled with her burden.

*Bamf!*  Kurt appeared behind her in a cloud of acrid brimstone. "Don't panic, Katzchen! Ve've loads of time!" He appeared as relaxed as always, a small rucksack slung over one shoulder.

"Where's your stuff?" 

"I dhink you've got enough for both of us, ja?" Kurt teased, arching an eyebrow at Kitty's massive load.

"Eugh! "Kitty sighed, exasperated. "Come on Fuzzy! We're totally gonna miss the bus!" 

"Dude, this is so not fair. You totally cheated in the competition, Kurt!" Evan fumed as he watched enviously as Kurt checked his gear over, upon Kitty's insistence.

"No way, man. I won fair und square! Is not my fault I'm German!" Kurt laughed at his green-eyed friend.

Jean smiled lopsided at Evan. "Come on, Evan. We all had a fair shot at it. You can't be mad at Kurt 'cause he got the highest German score. He fluent! Just like Kitty's fluent in that marine science ("Earth science" She was corrected by Kitty) stuff. It neither's fault."

"Yeah, and it's like, about time they started rewarding people for academic achievements instead of all the dumb jocks getting everything." Kitty emerged from her fort of baggage. "This week is gonna be like, so much fun, Kurt! I'm so excited! I gotta hug someone!" She bounced up and down like a child. 

Upon hearing her last statement Kurt bounded to her side only to find her hugging Scott, both laughing whole-heartedly. Kurt sighed and returned to his bag to resume his check. 

"You've got all week with her, Kurt, don't get jealous." Jean whispered in his ear.

"Vas?!" Kurt attempted to appear surprised. "No, Jean. Kitty ist mine best friend. I was only joking!"

"Sure, Kurt. That's why you just beat the world long jump record to get the chance to hug her!" Jean smirked her patented, all-knowing smile.

Before Kurt could respond they were joined by the Professor and Logan. The Professor surveyed the scene smiling slightly. 

"All ready to go, Kurt, Kitty?" He asked.

"All set!" "Ja"

"I would just like a quick word with you two before you leave." 

Kurt looked nervously to Kitty before following her over to the Professor. 

"I know you're both very excited about this trip but that's no excuse to let your guard down, especially you, Kurt. I trust you have all the necessary equipment to keep you true appearance adequately hidden."

"Ja, this" He motioned to his holowatch. "und two others in my bag. Plus extra batteries. Don't vorry, Professor."

"And you'll avoid physical contact with others?"

Kurt sighed. "Ja, Professor."

The Professor smiled but the slight fear and nervousness was evident in his eyes. "And under no circumstances will you use your powers?"

"No, Professor." They chorused.

"I need not explain to you the full implications of such actions, I trust."

"No, Professor." Kurt chimed, sounding bored and slightly childish.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll keep an eye on Kurt." Kitty beamed innocently, nudging Kurt slightly with her elbow.

"Hey, I resent that!" Kurt feigned hurt.

The Professor smiled at them. "Have a good week. I'll be keeping an eye on you." He touched his temple. 

"Thanks Professor. See ya in a week!" Kitty called as she grabbed Kurt's arm and began unceremoniously to drag him into the lobby. 

They loaded up their stuff, Kurt bearing the majority of Kitty's as well as his own. Once all was secure they bid their good byes to the remaining mutants, Kurt spending extra long with Evan, delighting in making his envious. Logan expressed his impatience by revving the engine of the X-van. Saying their final good byes Kurt and Kitty boarded the van, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. 

"They are going to have the skies, ja?" Kurt asked lounging back in the seat.

"They supply all the equipment, Kurt. Like, do you think I would forget something as important that!?" Kitty sounded mildly offended.

"Of course not, Katzchen." Kurt gave her his best dopey-eyed look. He decided it safest to change the subject. "Have you ever been skiing before?" 

"Like once and I spent more time sliding around on my ass than actually skiing." Kitty winced somewhat at the memory. "Have you?"

"Ja, loads of times. Stupid tail gets in the way though." Kurt glanced over his to his rear end, to where the offending limb would appear if not for the image inducer. Kitty giggled at him and Kurt grinned lop sided at her.

"Right kido's. Here we are." Logan pulled up outside the school, some meters from the waiting bus. He turned round to face Kitty and Kurt. "Now, no funny business for the next week. I'm looking at you elf. Keep a low profile and" He turned away from them. "have a good time."

They all exited the van and began unloading their gear. As Kurt and Kitty made their way to the bus they received the usual suspicious look from the other students. Everyone knew there was something strange about the '_institute kids'_ and the presence of the dangerous looking Logan scowling at all present did little to ease that reputation. Once their bags were packed away they began to board the bus. Kitty climbed aboard first, closely followed by Kurt. Just as he turned to board Logan grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. Kurt turned sharply to him.

"Hey?! Vhat are you-" 

Logan cut him short. "Keep an eye on the half pint, elf." He answered roughly, nodding in Kitty's direction. 

"Of course, Herr Logan." Kurt answered enthusiastically, arching an eyebrow evilly.

Logan glared at him as he boarded the bus after Kitty and took his seat next to her.   To his surprise Kurt received applause as he sat.

"We're the last people." Kitty informed him as he settled down.

"Oh." He replied uneasily as he watched Logan continue to glare at him from his position next to the bus.

Kitty followed his gaze. "Like, what was that about with Logan?" 

"Eh, nozhing, Katzchen." He smiled warmly at her. "Ready for a veek of snowy fun!"

Kitty rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him and sighed long suffering.

"Is a hard life, ja!" Kurt sighed with her, slyly slipping his arm around her. 

Any possible reply on Kitty's part was cut short by Mr. Williams, one of the chaperons, as he tapped lightly on the microphone, getting the excited teens attention. He cleared his throat before begininng a long and obviously prepared speech. "Welcome everybody to the first of what we hope will be many trips for those excelling on both the academic and athletic fields available to you at Bayville High." He paused momentarily, vainly hoping for applause only to be greeted by resentful silence. Unperturbed he continued. "This week shall be a reward for all the hard each and every one of you has put into your chosen field. This, however, does not give you free reign over the resort though. A number of rules have been drawn up by myself and the fellow teachers relating to your conduct through out the trip. If any of these rules are broken, it will result in your dismissal from the camp and the possibility of further reprimands on returning to school." 

The students groaned collectively as Mr. Williams removed a large sheet of paper from his shirt pocket. Fixing his glasses on his nose he began to read.

"No. 1.  Under no circumstances shall a student leave the boundaries of the camp.

No. 2.   Under no circumstances shall a boy visit the girls dorms and visa versa."

He removed his glasses and arched his eyebrows at Kitty and Kurt, whose arm had mysteriously remained draped around her shoulder. Feigning innocence Kurt stretched confidently effectively removing it and scratched the back of his head all the while smirking at Mr. Williams in a rather suggestive manner. The rest of the students cheered and whooped once the realised why Mr. Williams had stopped his speech. Kitty bushed as some of the rowdier students shouted "Go Kurt!"s and "Meow Kitty!"s at them.  

Mr. William's returned to the speech. The remaining rules pertained to safety and general behaviour. Once he was finished Mr. Williams signalled to the bus driver to begin their journey. The students applauded (again) and settled down for a long trip. 

Everyone settled down as the journey started. Kitty began rooting through her bags, triple checking her luggage. Kurt arched his eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

"Eh, Keety, are you feeling alright?" He patted her shoulder sympathetically. 

"There's like, no harm in being careful, Fuzzy!" She gave him a dirty look before resuming her search.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's becoming unhealthy." A voice commented from the seat in front. Forge turned to them, the same skepticle look in his face as Kurt's. "Hey guys!" He greeted them warmly.

"Hey dude. I didn't know you vere coming too!" Kurt beamed at him.

"Likewise." Kitty finally looked up from her rucksack.

"Highest in my auto shop class." Forge smirked. "With a little help…" He momentarily morphed a finger into some form of mechanical device before quickly reverting it back.

"Aw. You cheated, man!" Kurt laughed loudly, leading back in his chair.

"Oh, like and you were totally honest and all." Kitty replied sarcastically. She looked to Forge. "Highest in German." She said in answer, inclining her head towards Kurt, before once more resuming her checklist. 

Forge and Kurt laughed at Kitty's display. "How did you get here, Kitty?" Forge asked as he made himself more comfortable. 

"Eh, Earth Science." Kitty mumbled.

"Ja! Along vith every other class you take." Kitty blushed deeply. Forge gave Kurt a puzzled look once Kitty obviously avoided his questioning glances. "She got da top in every class she takes so they just pulled Earth Science out of a hat but she could have got here vith any of her classes." Kurt explained, smiling proudly. 

Kitty blushed deeper and Kurt smiled lopsidedly at her. Forge cleared his throat catching Kurt's attention. Forge smiled cheekily at Kurt while winking suggestively at Kitty. Kurt blushed slightly and brushed his hair back with the illusion of two fingers.

The three chatted for sometime. It was when Forge and Kurt were animatedly discussing the Beatles that Kitty began to drop off, and only when Kurt turned to her for her opinion on "Hey Jude" that he realised she was sleeping soundly, her head resting slightly on his shoulder.

"Do you think ve vere boring her?" He asked Forge in a whisper.

"Maybe. She not really into music, is she?" 

"If you consider 'country' music." Kurt snickered.

Forge stifled a snigger. "She's into country? I never would have thought. She seems more a pop kinda girl." 

"God knows I've tried to show her the error of her ways but she can be stubborn vhen she vants to." Kurt added with a sigh, pushing Kitty's long bangs back of her face. 

Forge observed this action with interest. "You and Kitty, you aren't…..you know…" 

Kurt turned a puzzled face to him. "Vas?"

"An item?" 

"Ha,  huh, ja, right!" It was bad enough that everyone at the Institute knew he adored Kitty, what he really didn't need was for it to start at school too. "No, ha, no. Ve're just friends." He tried to act breezy but his blush told differently.

"Ok, whatever you say, man. I'll leave you and Sleeping Beauty alone, shall I?" Forge replied sarcastically as he turned around to sit properly in his seat.

Kurt sighed. At this point his 'crush' on Kitty was really getting on his nerves. How long had he been at the institute now? Two years? He was starting to think himself ridiculous and he didn't even want to know what the others thought. Although to be honest, they never really said anything directly to him. Everyone accepted his and Kitty's twisted relationship, it being him mainly swooning over her every move and her being completely oblivious to it. Sure, in the beginning she was, to use her own phrasing 'freaked' by him and his enthusiastic attempts to flirt with her, but things had changed over the years. She had stopped taking his flirtations serious, as if they had become part of every day life and no longer required attention. This strangely enough had evented in them becoming steadfast friends. They spent most of their free time with each other, allowing Kurt ample time to fall even worse for her. 

He sighed. Maybe it would be better if he distanced himself from her. Tried to forget about her. Admittedly, a difficult feat when you're sharing a house with someone but Kurt was nothing if not resourceful. He cherished every minute he spent with Kitty, but it also hurt. He was so close, yet he would forever remain on the periphery, never a full part of her life, not in the way he wanted anyway. 

But if being Kitty's friend was the only way he could be close to her, he would gladly suffer the heartache it brought.

The bus came to a stop, haulting Kurt's internal turmoil. He yawned and looked out into the dark night. Snow was falling lightly all around. Kitty loved the snow. He turned to look at her. She was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder still. He moved to touch her face in an attempt to rouse her but reconsidered it and gently shook her shoulder instead. 

With a slight moan Kitty began to wake. Gingerly she stretched her muscles, inadvertently applying more pressure to Kurt's shoulder. She slowly began to regain consciousness, bringing a hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

Kurt roused her further. "Come on Katzchen, do you vant to be last _off_ the bus, as vell?!" He whispered. 

Kitty suddenly bolted awake, as Kurt made her aware of what (or rather who) she was using for a pillow. "Sorry, Kurt. Did I like, fall asleep on you?" She asked blushing slightly.

Kurt smiled warmly at her. "I hardly noticed Keety. You're as light as a feather. Now if the Blob snuggled up on my shoulder, that would be a different story!"

Kitty stepped out of her seat and began to unload their bags from the overhead compartment. "I was not 'snuggling up' Fuzzy!" She replied indignantly.

"Sure, Keety. Live in denial!" Kurt joked.

In response Kitty harshly threw his bag at him. Kurt caught it roughly as it collided with his stomach. He looked to Kitty shocked. She smiled sweetly at him before getting off the bus.

Everyone's bagadge was unloaded and they wearily trooped through the snow and up to their cabins. Mr. Williams had instructed them to drop of their bags and then to go straight to the common room. Once everyone was assembled, the timetable for the week was read out. Everyone listened excitedly, in eagar anticipation for the forth coming events. Once he finished Mr. Williams allowed them an hour to rest and get something to eat.

"But I want you all in your rooms by ten o'clock. Lights out by half ten, understood." He finished, glancing around at the assemble youngsters. 

Everyone began to settle in. Kurt immediately loaded up with food, sighing contently to himself as he dug in. Kitty protested at how 'gross' he was, which (Kurt being Kurt) only prompted him to eat faster. 

Everyone was becoming relaxed and comfortable when suddenly the door swung open emitting a vast flurry of snow and wind. At least fifteen armed men dressed in black entered the room. They began shouting orders and moving people to the back wall. Kurt nimbly moved to Kitty's side and began to pull her back with him. The last thing they needed was for Kitty to phase in a moment of panic or for one of the army men grab him and feel his fur. Following the orders of the men they stood with their backs against the wall, their hands over their heads. 

Once everyone was secured a man of what looked like rank and importance immerged from seemingly nowhere. He stood before them looking threatening. "Don't worry kids. We are only here to perform a simple vaccination. It seems that a rather virulent strain of the Hanta Virus is prevalent in these woods and were only going to give you a simple shot to prevent you from contracting it. It should take less than ten minutes to vaccinate you all, then we'll be on our way. Unfortunately if you have contracted the virus, the vaccination will cause fainting and we will have to take you to a medical facility for treatment, but that is highly unlikely." He turned from the frightened youngsters and signalled one of his men to come forward.

A young officer marched up to him and placed a black case on a table. Following him was an older man, with receding brown hair. He was dressed in a white coat, and all took him to be a doctor. He opened the case and retrieved a needle and a large vial. He inserted the needle into the vial and sucked up some of the liquid. Holding it in front of him he tapped the needle twice before ejecting a small stream of the liquid. He walked to the first student in line and grabbing their arm, pushed up their sleeve. The boy pulled back instinctively. 

"Don't John." Mr. Williams stepped forward. "This has been cleared with the school." 

John didn't look any more at ease with this knowledge, nevertheless he allowed the 'doctor' to inject him. He rubbed his arm once the needle was removed. The doctor moved on oblivious to John and injected the next student, Forge. As soon as the liquid had been injected into his skin Forge gasped as if in intense pain. He pulled his arm close to his body before falling to his knees and finally collapsing completely. The students gasped and moved far away form the stricken Forge. He was roughly picked up by two cadets. They savagely lay him on a stretcher and took him out into the night. 

Mr. Williams looked completely shocked. He stared wide-eyed after Forge, mopping his brow with a hanky chief. "I would have never know, General" He breathed barely above  a whisper.

"I told you. _They're_ everywhere. Disgusting mutants." The officer in control splat on the floor.

Kurt and Kitty  both look shocked over to him. Kitty immediately grabbed Kurt's hand. He could feel her shaking. 

"Shh, Katzchen. It'll be alright." He whispered reassuringly squeezing her hand.

Kitty couldn't answer him as she tried to blink back the tears.

Unfortunately the General was closely watching their exchange. He had noticed something strange about that boy as soon as he laid eyes on him, he was trained to. There was just something wrong about the way he held himself, something he didn't like.

"Doctor." He had called to the man who was still injecting students. "Take a look at this one." He motioned to Kitty. "Looks a little _pale_ don't you think?" 

Kurt looked to Kitty. She certainly did look pale but he suspected something else. Kitty was almost hyperventilating. She was clutching his hand with every piece of strength she had.

"Yes, she does look, eh, pale alright." The doctor stood on front of Kitty and tapped the needle, displacing any air bubbles contained in the liquid. "Roll up your sleeve, dear." He said patronisingly. He squirted a stream of the liquid in their direction. 

But Kitty had not moved. Or rather she had moved closer to Kurt, who was now shielding her with his body. 

"We can do your boyfriend first if you want, honey." The doctor made eyes at two officers to restrain Kurt. Just as the were about to grab him, he and the girl with him disappeared. All that remained was a grey cloud and a foul smell. 

All hell broke loose in the room. The general swore profusely before sending a team out to find Kurt and Kitty.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kurt and Kitty appeared in a cloud right in the middle of the snowstorm. Both immediately collapsed on their hands and knees, gasping for breath and attempting to control their nausea.

"I'm sorry, Keety. I…..took us…..as….as far as…..I could go." Kurt said between breaths.

"It's ok, Kurt. At least we got away." Kitty composed herself quicker. It was obvious to her Kurt had borne the brunt of the teleport. "Are you ok?"

"I'll….be fine." Kurt looked up at her before a wave of nausea over came him and forced him to lower his head. 

Kitty sat by him and rubbed his back soothingly. Eventually he sat up, although it was evident he was still not back to full strength. 

"Is a good thing I ate so much earlier, ja?" He joked. 

Kitty sniffed and nodded, smiling sadly. "We should find shelter." 

"Ja."

Kitty helped him to stand. Once Kurt was upright he took stock of their surroundings. They were deep in the forest, far from any signs of civilization. 

"That looks a good a place as any." Kurt motioned to a fallen tree. It was hollow on the inside and relatively dry. Kitty helped him inside and they sat down, attempting to get comfortable. Reluctantly Kurt turned off his holowatch. He was not sure how much battery he had left and there may yet come a time when he desperately needed it. 

"Its….s..s..ssoo…c.c.cold." Kitty shivered next to him. She was wearing only a light cotton top, obviously they hadn't had time to retrieve their jackets. 

"Here." Kurt removed his sweater and attempted to help Kitty put it on. 

"No, Kkurt. Yyyou'll…ffreeze. You've only ggot a t-shirt on!" She argued.

"Fur Kitty. Nnnnot only aesthetically pleasing!" In spite of himself Kurt shivered too. He knew he was nowhere near as cold as Kitty but he couldn't help his body's natural reaction. "I'll bbbe fine. Fur'll kkeep me varm, honest."

"Here" Kitty moved closer to him. She attempted to drape the sweater over both of them. Unfortunately, Kurt's shyness prevented him from moving closer to Kitty to seek warmth. Sighing, she crawled closer to him so that their shoulders meet. Gingerly she placed Kurt's arm around her shoulder and snuggled closer to him. 

Taking Kitty's lead Kurt pulled her closer, rubbing his hand across her back in an attempt to warm her further. He looked down at her. Her eyes were clenched shut, her lips had gone an alarming blue and her entire body was shaking. Her hands were red and painful looking. Sighing he removed his hand from her back.

"Hhhhey." Kitty mumbled into his chest, too cold to move.

"Your hands." He said simply. Ever so gently Kurt took Kitty's small hands in his own. She cried out in pain as he did so. "I'm sorry, Katzhen, but we have to get them warm, ok?" 

Kitty nodded her head in answer, sniffing slightly. Kurt began to rub her hands gently with his fingers. He worked each little finger singly, restoring the warmth and feeling. Once they were adequately warm Kurt cupped them in his own hands and brought them to his lips, breathing softly on them, attempting to warm them further. 

"Better?" He looked down at Kitty, nestled snugly against his chest. She nodded, blushing slightly. Reluctantly Kurt released her hands. Kitty sighed at the loss of his warmth. She hid her hands by her sides attempting to keep the warmth in them, but found it cold and uninviting compared to Kurt's heat.

"Kurt, do you mind if.." She found herself lost for words. Kurt looked down at her, clueless as ever. Sighing she timidly placed her hands under Kurt's t-shirt, guiltily relishing in her newfound warmth. 

From the look on Kurt's face he very much didn't mind. He barely managed an "ok".

Now that Kitty had permission she allowed herself to get more comfortable. She laid her head on Kurt's chest and hugged his waist. He replaced his hand on her back, while pulling the sweater tighter around them.

They sat in silence for sometime, Kurt aimlessly tracing patterns across Kitty's back.

"What's going to happen now, Kurt?" Kitty's voice sounded small and distant in the absolute darkness.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"They know were mutants." Kitty stated what both were afraid of.

Kurt sighed. "Ve'll tell them I'm a mutant. Pretend I took you hostage or something." 

Kitty attempted to face him but Kurt held her firm. "No way! Are you like, delusional? We can deal with this. We just have to get back to the institute and the Professor will know exactly what to do, right?"

"Right." Kurt attempted to sound confident but failed miserably.

Neither wanted to mention that it was highly likely they had exposed the entire institute and all those contained in it. They would cross that bridge when they came to it, for now their immediate concern was making it through the night. 

The wind howled out side their shelter and snow was already forming a drift across their hiding place. Kurt and Kitty held steadfast to each other for both emotion and physical comfort. Their worst fear was being realised, their secret was out.

"What about Forge?" Kitty asked her voice almost failing her.

Kurt sighed but failed to reply, he responded by hugging her closer as the tears cascaded down her face.

_End Chapter One…._

Ok, not much happened in that chapter, but remember it's only setting the scene. Things get far more interesting from here on in!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **_Oh my God, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get posted! I've been having problems with my laptop where I store all my stories, nearly lost them all! Scary times! Anyway, second chapter is up, hope you guys can forgive me for the delay and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! __J_

**Chapter Two:**

****

****

Cold. Before Kurt even realised he was awake that single thought invaded his mind. So cold. A chill ran up his spine as he tried to ascertain where he was. Somewhere cold, dark and incredible uncomfortable. It was only when he attempted to move that he became aware of a small mass shivering into his chest. He pulled back his sweater to reveal Kitty, shaking uncontrollably and clinging tightly to his waist. Confusion clouded his brain briefly before the events of the past evening resurfaced. He pulled the sweater tighter around them, attempting to warm them both. Kitty moaned slightly as she began to waken, rubbing her cheek against his chest. Her fingers caressed his sides as she began to regain consciousness. Kurt was thankful for the almost oppressive darkness as he blushed deeply. Slowly Kitty became aware of her surroundings. She smiled sheepishly at him, her thought processes still clouded slightly by sleep. 

"Morning sleepy." Kurt whispered, smiling shyly.

"Mmmhmm." Kitty replied, rubbing her eyes. "My back is killing me." She groaned, stretching her spine. Unfortunately this exposed her more to the frigid air. She inhaled sharply and dived for the reative comfort of Kurt's sweater. 

Kurt timidly wrapped his arms around her, massaging some of the heat back into her arms. "Ve should start moving soon." 

Kitty nodded, sighing deeply. "Do you think they'll have stopped looking for us by now?" Her voice was laced by fear.

Kurt sighed. " I hope so, Katzchen." He allowed himself the brief comfort of holding Kitty a little longer before gently rousing her. "Ve should go." He held his hand out for her as he stood up. Hunching over slightly they pushed back the drift of snow that had covered the opening of their hiding place. Bracing themselves they stepped out into the forest. They both inhaled sharply as the cold hit them like a slap in the face. Although it had stopped snowing the cold was almost oppressive. The snow covered everywhere the eye could see and lay in deep drifts against trees and boulders. The suns first timid rays were dancing across the horizon.

"You should put that on." Kurt indicated to his sweater, draped around Kitty's shoulders.

Kitty took in his form; he was clad only in a T-shirt. "But what about you?" 

"Ve've discussed this. _Fuzzy_ elf, remember? I'll be fine." 

Reluctantly Kitty put on the sweater, scowling slightly at Kurt. "Like, which way? Do you have any idea where we are?"

Kurt gazed out over the forest. "I tried to port as far as possible, so I had to go north-south along the Earth's magnetic field. Seen as I vanted to get as close to home as possible I vent south. From the sun's position and the time of day," he glanced down at his 'watch' "I'd say south is that vay." He pointed down a slope just to their left. He turned to Kitty. She was standing, staring doe eyed at him. "Vas?" He asked nervously. 

"I like, never realised some much thought went into porting. Whoa" she sounded impressed.

Kurt blushed turning from her. "Come on, ve better hurry. The Professor vill be vorried."

Kitty ran up to him and they began the long trek home. The forest was dense and the weather cold but they kept on in spite of the hardship. They seemed to walk for days. After the first half hour they both fell into a kind of stupor, concentrating only in placing one foot in front of the other, all out side stimuli ignored. And so they were taken completely by surprise when the suddened upon a dinghy looking truck stop. They came to a slight cliff, over looking a small resturanrt, a car park and what looked like a secondary road. They hung back, hidden from view by the cover of the forest as they decided what to do next. Kurt wanted to avoid the place entirely, fearing their secret was already out and that it would prove dangerous but Kitty disagreed. She was concerned about Kurt; he had ported as far as possible and had still not eaten. Coupled with an arduous trek through the forest, his energy was way down, dangerously so. She also wanted to call the Professor and ask him what to do next. Even when she voiced her reasons Kurt remained hesitant. Eventually she persuaded him to go, although he insisted on porting out of there on the smallest sight of trouble. 

Kurt engaged his holographic inducer and them made their way down the slope to the restaurant. A mournful bell announced their entrance to the diner. It was dank and dreary, seemingly forgotten by time and the health inspector. The floor was of faded beige and black tiles, covered in mud from trucker's boots. The walls once what seemed to be a vibrant yellow had faded to a musty shadow of their former cheerfulness. A long, red counter top dominated the diner, complete with swivelling high chairs and gum-chewing waitress. She looked up from her magazine as the bell announced their presence and eyed their haggard appearance with some suspicion. Kitty looked practically drowned in Kurt's baggy sweater, while Kurt looked relatively comfortable in the freezing weather despite only being clad in a light T-shirt. She nodded towards an empty booth and resumed reading, the fate of Britney Spears' hair seemingly more interesting than the suspicious youths.

Kurt and Kitty took their seats, both sighing as they took the load of their feet. Kurt lay his head back against the cushioned booth, the exertion of the day finally taking its toil. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Kitty sighed as she took in his appearance. She hated seeing Kurt like this. He was always so full of life.  Now he simply looked drained both physically and emotionally. Sighing, she once more got to her feet. 

"I'm going to go and, like, ring the Professor, ok?" She said wearily. 

Kurt simply nodded before once more collapsing his head against the booth.

Kitty searched the diner for any sigh of a public phone. She had almost given up hope when she spotted one next to the rest rooms. Lifting the receiver, she grimaced at its greasy appearance before lifting it to her ear. Nervousness almost stopped her when she realised she had no idea what to say or how to explain their present predicament. But delaying would only make things worse.  She deposited the correct amount and dialled carefully. Stealing a glance in Kurt's direction she waited for the dial tone. But none came. Instead a eerily peasant voice informed her that the number was no longer in use. Furrowing her brow in confusion Kitty hung up and dialled again. And again. She tried a total of five times; each call was picked up by the automated message. 

Kitty, now even more uneasy, finally returned to the booth. Kurt was regaining more life as he tucked into what looked to be his third burger, alternating bites with sips of cola and a mouthful of fries. He looked up as Kitty came over and motioned to her place. Despite her worry Kitty smiled slightly as she observed her seat. Kurt had ordered for her, what appeared to be a good choice given the limited menu (as far as vegetarians were concerned). Before her was laid a vegetarian pizza and a side salad with a mineral water to wash it down. She slid into the booth and fiddled with her cutlery, mulling over in her mind the implications of the phone message.

Kurt eyed her suspiciously. He swallowed his gigantic mouthful before posing a question. "Vas? Is the Professor very angry? Logan threatened to kill me, right?"

Kitty stared down at her pizza, absent-mindedly poking it with her fork. 

"Keety?" the worry was obvious in his voice, yet she failed to make eye contact. "Keety vas is vrong?" He took her free hand in his, squeezing it slightly, finally getting her attention.

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "There was no answer."

"Ist that all? Maybe everyone was out. Evan did mention something about-" Kurt's ramble was cut short by a clearly distressed Kitty.

"No Kurt, you don't understand. There was no answer, the number is no longer listed." Her voice cracked slightly.

Kurt delayed a little in shock. It was clear he didn't know what to make of this revelation either. "Are you sure you dialled correctly?" He asked timidly.

"Of course I did! I tried five times!" Worry made Kitty sound angrier than intended. They lapsed into an awkward silence. "What do you think it means?" She finally asked her voice barely above a whisper. 

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by a news report on the television.

"…following the recent out break of the Hanta virus. It is unknown what caused the recent rise in occurrences of the deadly virus but government officials have assured the public to remain calm. A vaccination programme is being set up to help deal with the influx of cases. People are being urged to remain at home, minimising contact with others even after vaccination. If you have not yet been given a date for vaccination please contact your local authority. 

If you show any of the following symptoms please go the nearest medical centre immediately. Symptoms include, high temperature, sweating…"

Kurt and Kitty exchanged worried glances as they listened to the news report. Afraid of drawing suspicion they concentrated very hard on staying calm. 

"What do you think it means?" Kitty whispered. "It can't have anything to do with the Hanta virus, after last night that's obvious."

Kurt remained silent, fingering his holo-inducer nervously. His hands were shaking and his breathing had become strained.

"Kurt." Kitty said tenderly, reaching out for his shaking hands. 

"Tragically in local news, a fire has destroyed one of Bayville's most prestigious schools, Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." The tone of the news reporter's voice took on an almost practiced sorrow.

Kurt's hand automatically grasped Kitty's tightly as they both turned to the television.

"Fire crews were alerted to the fire, which officials are not treating as suspicious, at three a.m. last night. Despite heroic efforts five lives were lost. Two people were rescued from the school. Doctors stated that their conditions are critical. The names of the deceased will not be released until all relatives have been notified." She paused briefly before passing the slot over to Des the weatherman. 

Kurt and Kitty remained still, unmoving, the news not yet sunk in. Kurt looked to Kitty. Her knuckles had gone white such was the force with which she held his hand. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes glazed over as she battled to keep the tears at bay. 

"Keety" He whispered.

She pulled her hand from his and covered her mouth, shaking her head and breathing rapidly. Her eyes stared blindly forward as she began to rock back and forth whispering "No" over and over. The few customers and lone waitress eyed them suspiciously as Kitty became frantic. Her rambling was becoming louder and her tears were beginning to fall unperturbed. 

Kurt watched them out of the corner of his eye as he attempted to calm Kitty. "Sush Katzchen. Calm down, come on, sush." The waitress left the counter and began to walk in their direction. Panicking Kurt got up from his seat, deposited a bundle of notes and gently but forcefully pulled Kitty from her seat and brought her outside. Supporting her he carried her behind the building. Away from prying eyes Kitty collapsed into hysterics. Her strength failed her and Kurt just saved her from a fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she cried, whispering soothingly to her.

She pulled away from him and looked to his face. "Kurt, their gone. Wwwhat? How can this happen?" She had become alarmingly pale, tears staining her cheeks. 

"I don't know, Keety." Kurt breathed. He gently wiped the tears from her face; a few of his own sneaking down his face. 

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. She gently brushed the tears from his face, sighing. "They didn't deserve this. It's not fair." 

"I know, Keety." Kurt whispered back, his voice husky. He looked up at Kitty. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He gently pushed her long bangs back and sighed, watching the suns faint rays play across her face. 

They were startled out of their embrace by the door of the diner banging shut. The harsh voices of the departing customers drifted to them. "…that Xavier place, I drive by it on my way to drop of in the mall." 

Kitty and Kurt snapped to attention and moved closer to the voice. 

"Really." Another voice answered with little interest. "See you again, Jack. Check out the wreck and see if it's as bad as they're saying." They heard a truck door slam and an engine start. 

"Yeah, yeah." The first voice answered and they heard the man groan as he climbed into his truck.

"He's passing through Bayville!" Kurt took Kitty by the hand. "Come on, ve can get a ride!" He pulled her over to the back of the truck. "I think it should be safe to teleport." He examined the back of the truck, running his hands over its mud stained back doors. 

"No." Kitty took his hand. "I can phase us through. It'll be safer." Taking a deep breath Kitty strode towards the truck and bumped into it, Kurt following her.

Kitty opened her mouth in surprise, staring at the very solid truck before her. "What? I can't phase!" She turned to Kurt. "What's happening to me?"

Kurt attempted to hide his worry. "Is ok, Katzchen. Just take a deep breath. Concentrate." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Kitty furrowed her brow in anticipation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before striding forward. Instantly she disappeared into the truck, Kurt following just behind her. They phased through a number of boxes before finding an empty space in which to settle down. The inside of the truck was cold and dark with boxes stacked mostly near the doors. They stumbled slightly as the engine roared to life and the truck slowly accelerated out of the parking lot. 

The initial joy of having 'regained' her powers wore off as the events of the past day once more sunk in. Sighing she sat down with her back to the walls of the truck. She took a deep breath before looking to Kurt, who had once more disengaged his holo-inducer. "I'm scared." She whispered bowling her head, her hair obscuring her face.

"Me too." Kurt replied, sitting next to her. 

"I..I can't believe it." She laid her head on his shoulder and began once more to cry.

"Me too." Kurt gently placed his arm over her shoulder, drawing her closer. Kitty cried silently into his chest, while Kurt rubbed her back. He was numb, the others…he couldn't bare to think of them, what had happened to them. He felt as if his heart was constricted, each beat was so painful. He could barely swallow such was the lump in his throat. He wanted to simply curl up and weep, to release his pent up emotions, but he had to remain strong for Kitty. She was so vulnerable. He had to remain strong for her. 

They rode out the trip in silence; Kurt suspected Kitty had cried herself to sleep. Eventually the truck came to a final stop and Kurt heard the driver disembark. Kurt sighed as he gently roused Kitty, not even twenty four hours previous he had done the same thing when they had had no idea they would be alone and battling for their freedom, perhaps their even lives. 

Kitty sighed, sitting up. "Do you think we're in Bayville?" She asked timidly.

"Maybe." Kurt paused. "I'll check." He engaged his holo-inducer before Kitty stopped him.

"No, I'll check." She walked to the front of the truck and phased her head through the cab. She turned back to Kurt. "I think we're in the mall."

"That's not too far from the mansion." Kurt paused fearing his voice would crack. "I can't port us. I don't know the area, it wouldn't be safe." He added once he trusted his voice again. 

"It's ok." Kitty sounded very small as she took his hand. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she phased through the truck with no difficulty. 

They immerged unseen in a loading bay filled with similar trucks. They deftly made their way between the trucks and exited the loading bay finding themselves at the service entrance of the parking lot. The sun was setting low in the sky; it's dying rays barely illuminating the surrounding areas. The street lamps flickered to life as night set in.

Almost subconsciously they set out for their former home. Neither spoke as they ran along the pleasant streets of Bayville. The supreme ordinariness of everything was almost disturbing. Their lives had been completely torn apart in less than a day yet others were carrying on with theirs not noticing or caring. It seemed too soon that they reached the final corner; once they turned it everything would be cemented in reality. Subconsciously they took each other's hands and slowly walked forward. The sight that greeted them froze their hearts. It was worse than they had imagined. The mansion was completely gutted, all that remained was a burnt out shell. It looked black and uninviting. Kitty turned from the wreckage of their home and buried her head in Kurt's neck, hugging him tightly. Kurt just stared wide-eyed at their former home. 

The wail of a police siren exiting the mansion shook him and he teleported within the high walls of the grounds. Kitty jumped slightly as they remateralised in the wooded area next to the main building. Up closer the house looked even more gutted and forlorn. Silently she made her way to the large front door. It had been forced open from the outside and hung perilously from its hinges. Gingerly they stepped inside. The wind whistled through the empty windows, the glass having cracked and broken from the intense heat. The beautiful hall, with its regal staircase were a dirty shadow of their former glory. Every inch of visible space had been stained black. Charred beams and parts of the roof littered the floor. Kitty picked her way among the wastes on the floor and to the stair chase. The first step crumbled beneath her foot, even before she applied pressure to it.

"Keety." Kurt moved to her side. His eyes wandered up the stairs before he took her hand. "Phase us if the floor von't support our weight, ok?" Kitty nodded. Instantly he transported them to the landing. The floorboards groaned but did not give way. Cautiously they made their way down the hall. They walked past the other's rooms; the doors all lay open displaying the tattered remains of the occupant's treasured possessions. Kitty stopped at her room; strangely the door had not been opened. Gently she tried the handle and opened the door. Despite being closed to the smoke and fire, Kitty's room was stained with smoke, all be it to a lesser degree than the rest of the house. Silently Kurt followed her. Kitty walked over to her desk, brushing her hands over the charred remains of her life. Kurt watched her feeling inadequate. He had no idea what to say to her, how to comfort her. Sighing he looked around her room. Her bed was unmade. Occupying himself he attempted to smooth the bedclothes. Something prevented him though. Silently he pulled back the bedclothes to reveal Kitty's most treasured possession, her stuffed dragon, Lockheed. Fortunately the bedclothes had prevented it being stained, although it smelled of smoke. Smiling sadly to himself, Kurt picked up the little dragon and turned to Kitty. 

Kitty was still at her desk. She couldn't tare her eyes away from a photograph of the team taken just that summer. The adults had surprised them with a week away at the lake. Everyone was present in the picture, smiling brightly without a care in the world. Kitty removed the picture from where it was pinned to her notice board. The edges had curled up from the heat some of the colour had become distorted. She turned to find Kurt clutching Lockheed. His eyes flickered to the picture in her hand. 

"Oh Keety." He took the picture from her, handing her Lockheed in the process. Kitty hugged Lockheed close to her chest as once more tears welled up in her tired eyes. She looked to Kurt. He was staring at the photo intensely, biting his lip as he tried to contain his tears. His sharp canines were piercing his lower lip, drawing blood. 

"Kurt." Kitty whispered as she brushed a drop of blood from his lip. Kurt's head snapped up as she touched him. He slammed the photograph down on the desk and moved to the window. Kitty observed him silently for a moment. He was shaking, his tail whipping back and forth. "Kurt" She walked to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face from her. "Kurt, please." She moved in front of him and gently placed a hand of his cheek turning his face to her. Tears were running freely down his face but Kitty was only surprised by the ashamed look he gave her. He turned from her and sat on the bed. Kitty joined him, giving him a moment to regain himself. 

"I'm sorry, Keety. I just…I can't help thinking if they could have been something I could have done to help. I can't stop seeing them…" his voice cracked and again he turned his face from Kitty. 

Kitty just watched him cry. There was nothing she could say, she was feeling the same. Nothing seemed real. This couldn't be happening. Again the dam broke and she struggled to stifle a sob. Kurt turned to her but she pushed him away. She crawled onto the bed, turning her back to him.

"I'm s..ssorry, Kurt. I don't know why. I wish…I wish" her voice failed her as she chocked down her sobs.

Kurt watched her from the edge of the bed. Nervously he crawled on to the bed behind her cradling her like a small child. As he touched her, Kitty immediately turned to him, clutching his T-shirt and drawing herself closer to him. Gingerly Kurt wrapped his arms and tail around her. 

Kurt took a deep breath "Ve'll be ok, Keety." His voice lacked conviction. Kitty, emotionally drained, only reacted by hugging him tighter. Eventually them cried themselves to sleep, clutching each other for comfort once again, feeling utterly alone in a cruel, cruel world.

Again a cliffhanger! There was supposed to be more in this chapter but it was getting WAY to long, so I guess there'll just be another chapter, don't know if that's good or bad news. Hope you liked, even though nothing really happened. The pace definitely starts to pick up after this! Please review (tell me how I'm doing) and stay tuned!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's notes: _Ok. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out. Mainly computers problems are to blame (I lost unwritten chapters twice, so frustrating!) and my muse appeared to go on a holiday or something. Anyway, he came back and brought with him the second series of X-Men Evolution (only airing in Ireland now!). _

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and endless thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for staying with me! (A special thanks goes out to David Goldsmith, Lyra Silvertongue, Internutter and Sprocket for you especially supportive reviews, thanks guys!)

Kitty woke slowly the next morning. The sun was slowly climbing over the horizon; it's first timid rays caressing the burnt out shell of the once pristine mansion. Breathing deeply, the acrid smell of smoke assaulting her senses, Kitty sighed deeply, afraid to open her eyes and have the harsh reality of the situation burned onto her corneae. Blinking slowly she took in her surroundings; the photos on her dresser curled from the intense heat, her books, singed and smoke stained. Pain constricted her chest as she surveyed the devastation. 

She jumped slightly when the covers next to her shifted and moved. Tilting her head, a slight smile graced her face as she observed Kurt's sleeping form. She sighed; his sleep seemed fitful and troubled. A small squeak erupted from her throat when she felt movement under the covers, something snaking around her waist. Gingerly she pealed back the duvet to reveal Kurt's long, dextrous tail. She sighed deeply, how would she have survived this if not for Kurt? He was such a pillar of strength. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep and Kitty mused briefly on whether he dreamed in English or German. She watched with concern as he grimaced, his features contorting. He called out; clutching and twisting the bed covers. "Kurt" she lulled, "Shhh." Hesitantly she reached out and brushed the hair back from his face, stroking his forehead soothingly. She ran the thumb of her other hand along his spade tail, wondering at the silkiness of his fur. Kurt sighed deeply and settled back to a peaceful sleep making Kitty chuckle slightly, biting her lip. 

Kurt sighed deeply once more before suddenly, his eyes flew open. He stared horrified at Kitty for what seemed like an eternity before, without warning, teleporting himself across the room. "Kitty!" His voice was unusually high pitched and as far as Kitty could tell he was blushing. He broke eye contact and turned to look out the window, drumming his fingers loudly on the windowsill. 

"Kurt, are you, like, ok?" Kitty got off the bed and began to smooth her creased clothing. "What's wrong?" She took a few steps toward him.

"Nothing!" Kurt's voice was now so high pitched it squeaked. 

Kitty paused momentarily, shaken by his behaviour. "Kurt, please. Something's obviously wrong." 

He continued to stare out the window, refusing to look at her. "Ehhh....it's nothing really. It's.......it's just that...."

"What?"

"My...eh tail, it's a little......eh.."

"What?"

"Eh, it's kinda...."

"Kurt!"

"SENSETITVE." Kurt looked up at her briefly before once more glancing away, casting his eyes over the mansion grounds.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Let me see. I'm _so_ sorry." Kitty moved towards him again.

Kurt was quicker, expertly he dodged her, placing her chair between them. "Not that kind of sensitive." He replied quietly.

"Oh." Kitty said, sounding slightly confused. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oooohh. Oh God, eh....mmm...." She laughed nervously, looking around for something to occupy her in the awkward silence that followed. 

Minutes dragged slowly by before Kurt summoned the courage to speak. "So what now?" he asked, still sounding mortified. 

"I suppose we should go to the hospital. See who....who survived." Kitty blinked her eyes rapidly, tears once more threatening to spill from them. Kurt rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, still a little too embarrassed to risk an embrace. Once she composed herself Kurt teleported them to the front door of the mansion. A chill wind lashed their skin as they took one last look at their home. It looked even more forlorn in the early morning sun. Tattered curtains swayed slowly in the breeze highlighting the glassless windows and vast desolate rooms within. The regal front door hung precariously from its hinges in a parody of the kind and open nature of Professor Xavier and all the other members of their once family. 

Slowly they made their way down the drive, their heads hung low, lips silent for what was there to say? As they neared the main road Kurt engaged his holo-watch, a stern reminder of the danger they were both in. They walked a few blocks before reaching a bus stop where they waited in silence. Kurt could see that leaving Kitty (and also himself) to her own thoughts was counter productive. Whenever she went more than a few minutes without even the smallest conversation her eyes would well up, but for her part she would never say anything. Occasionally a tear would slip down her cheek. A woman also occupying the bus stop observed this. She assumed they had had a lovers tiff and smiled inwardly to herself, remembering that first love of hers and all the intense emotions that went with it. Kurt desperately wanted to talk to Kitty, to distract her attention for the awful and unbelievable events of the past few days but he could think of nothing with which to approach her. No words to comfort. After minutes that seemed to drag into hours the bus pulled up to the stop and their anxiety increased as they stepped aboard. In a matter of minutes they would know which of their friends had lived and who had died. The cityscape of their home seemed to blur into nothingness as each minute brought them closer to the awful truth. All to soon the bus pulled up in front of the hospital and they departed. Taking a deep breath, Kurt risked clasping Kitty's hand in his and together they entered the sterilised halls. After a brief explanation they were given directions to the survivors of the institute fire. They had yet to be identified as they were both still unconscious, cruelly extending their agonising wait for the truth. 

They both waited outside the private rooms allocated to the survivors. Eventually Kurt squeezed Kitty's hand and shaking walked into the room. It was dazzlingly white, smelling of disinfectant and fresh flowers. They walked up to the bed hand in hand, Kitty lagging somewhat behind. Storm lay unmoving in the bed. Neither knew how to feel. How could they be happy to see Storm knowing five of their friends had perished? Unfortunately Storm looked terrible. Drips were inserted in her hands and inner elbows. A tube was down her throat connected to a machine that made a harsh sighing sound, breathing for her tired, injured lungs. Her eyelids were taped closed. Her skin was pale and her lips chapped. Storm, revered once as a God, always beautiful and elegant, lay broken in a New York hospital bed. Kitty moved in front of Kurt and took one of Storm's delicate hands in her own, sitting in a chair next to the bed. She rubbed her thumb across the thin knuckles, smiling slightly as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Hey Storm, you look great." Her voice cracked and she fell forward resting her head next to Storm's inanimate body. Kurt rubbed her back reassuringly, struck dumb. They remained silent for some time, Kitty sobbing quietly. Kurt had never felt so lost in his life, not some much because of their present predicament but more because of his inability to comfort Kitty. Over the years they had become such close friends, spending most of their free time together, hanging around the mansion and getting on everyone's nerves, particularly Logan's. He was the joker, the wise cracker, never took life seriously and teased others that did so. But who was he now? His humour had perished along with the others in the fire that had ravished their home. He knew not how to react, how to bring solace to Kitty in this, the worst of times. In his moments of insight Kurt acknowledged he was a thinker, he was just as serious as Scott and with good reason. He was a mutant, but a painfully obvious one. As a child he had been treated well by the other members of the circus, but as any child, he was fully aware of his differences. People loath to touch him, to shake his three fingered hand, and though he understood this to be fear of the unknown, it ate away at his sense of being. He was born of human parents but was that enough to make him human? More than any other mutant he was aware he stood out. He knew truly other mutants were badly off, Rouge was incapable of physical contact but would anyone ever _want_ to touch him? The mask of the joker expertly hid these apprehensions from others yet it served as a barrier too. He couldn't let others in for fear of getting to close, of them finding out how truly scared and alone he really felt. 

He sighed deeply and sat next to Kitty, hoping that even though he could offer no words of comfort perhaps his presence would provide at least some reassurance. Kitty echoed his sigh and sitting up rested her head on his shoulder, still gently clutching Storm's hand. 

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Her voice was hoarse and throaty.

Kurt surveyed Storm, eyeing apprehensively the machine breath for her. "I hope so."

"She looks so small." Kitty breathed.

Kurt could not stifle the chuckle that rose in his chest. Shocked Kitty turned to look at him, a question marring her brow. "I'm sorry Katzchen, but that is funny coming from you." Kurt's grin did not quite reach his eyes, yet it was present all the same.

Kitty stared wide-eyed at him for some time, before playfully poking him in the ribs. "Hey, you're hardly Colossus yourself, mister." This time Kurt laughed openly, throwing back his head and closing his eyes with mirth. When he resolved himself and looked back to Kitty she was smiling brightly at him, the true smile reserved for special times. Kurt knew Kitty was unaware of this secret smile and how each time he saw it his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't resist, and so he reached out and cupped Kitty's face with his hand, smiling almost sadly and sighing deeply. Kitty smiled back at him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his hand. As Kurt watched her relax and begin to resemble the carefree Kitty of before he resolved to protect her, no matter what. Right now all they had was each other.

They were startled by the door swiftly opening and a large nurse who looked just as surprised to see them as they her barred the door. "Who in the devil are you?" Her voice was deep and she made no effort to disguise her annoyance. 

"Eh, we know Orora." Kurt explained as they both stood to face the imposing woman before them.

"Oh you do, do ye?" She eyed them wearily as she began working with the various machines attached to Storm. "It goes without saying you know who she is then." She stared down Kurt.

"Yes"

"Well then, make yourselves useful and give her information to the porter." She continued to inspect Storm. Kurt and Kitty however had not moved. "We're giving her an examination right now so you can't be in her, ok?" Her tone softened slightly. "The most helpful thing you can do right now is give her details."

They both nodded and exited the room, casting a fleeting glance at Storm as they went. Once they left the room Kurt headed straight for the porter's desk before being roughly stopped by Kitty tugging on his arm. "Kurt wait. Some government agency or something is targeting mutants, right? Do you think it's a good idea to just give out Storm's details like that?"

Kurt smiled sadly at her. "Good thinking Kitty. Nice and paranoid! Wolverine would be proud." He glanced at the room containing the other survivor and back to Kitty, a silent invitation. Together they entered, this time about to find out the exact fate of their friends. This room was dissimilar to the other. The curtains were drawn and the room was only lit by the eerie glow of medical machinery. As their eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness they could make out a male figure lying unconscious on the bed. Tentatively they approached him. It was Logan. Somehow it was even more pitiful to see him lying unconscious in the highly sterilised room than it had Storm. He looked quite like Storm, various wires and tubes were attached to his arms and chest. He, also had a tube down his throat forcing air into his lungs. Unlike Storm he was strapped to the bed with sturdy leather straps. 

"Wolverine must have been badly hurt if he is still unconscious." Kurt surmised as Kitty took the chair closest the bed. He retrieved one from the corner and joined her. 

"Why do you think they restrained him then? I mean if he's, like, unconscious, what's the point?" Kitty picked at the restraints suspiciously. While Kurt pondered this she got up and walked to the end of the bed. Checking the door first, she picked up Logan's chart and began leafing through it. "Huh."

"What?" Kurt had been watching her activity with some interest.

"He's been given a sedative."

"Maybe he woke up and was been aggressive? Wait, there's no maybe about it, this is Wolverine we're talking about!" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"But that's all he's been given. No other drugs, nothing. Only a sedative. Why would they only give him a sedative, it doesn't make sense!" Kitty began pacing back and forward, turning pages on the chart, searching for clues to Logan's treatment.

"Are you sure that's a sedative? You're not a doctor, you know." Kurt remained doubtful.

"Hello, I think I know a bit about medicine, thank you very much!" She did not sound to pleased with Kurt's scepticism. He refrained from questioning her further, Kitty was pretty smart and these things were her field.

"Ok, so they've sedated him. Why?" Kurt watched as Kitty approached one of the drips attached to Logan's arm.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out." Kurt watched fascinated as she inspected the bag of liquid. Next she picked up Logan's unmoving hand and examined the needle inserted there. "Sorry Logan." In one swift movement she had extracted the long needle from the back of his hand and let go of it so that it swung free, dripping clear liquid on the floor.

"Kitty!" Kurt whispered harshly through clenched teeth. "What are you doing? What if he needs that?"

"This is Logan here, Kurt! I've seen him heal from a skull fracture in a matter of seconds! If he made it out of that fire there is absolutely no reason he isn't conscious! He's, like, indestructible!" Kitty couldn't bring herself to look Kurt in the eye, instead she watched Logan with morbid fascination. Kurt suspected her lack of eye contact was really due to lack of conviction, but did not voice his concern. Instead they both watched for any sign of movement from the inanimate X-man. For his part Logan remained immobile and unconscious. 

Minutes dragged into hours with still no movement from Logan. Throughout this time neither Kurt nor Kitty spoke. He suspected she was beginning to doubt her earlier assertions but left her in silence. He wasn't convinced as she had appeared to be, yet he still had his hope and that had kept him going throughout the hours with no sign of change of Logan's condition. Kurt began to shift in his seat, shaking his leg incessantly and biting his lip. After a few minutes of these distractions Kitty looked up questionly at him.

Once Kurt noticed her eyes on him he looked around him, embarrassed. "I need to pee."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Is that all?" 

Kurt grinned at her and got up to leave and go in search of a lavatory. 

"The fact that he hasn't changed condition is a good thing Kurt. It means he didn't need that sedative after all." Kitty spoke quietly, grasping Logan's hand, her eyes never leaving his face. 

Kurt merely smiled before exiting the room. Once he relieved himself he bought some high sugar content snacks for them in one of the over priced vending machines. Neither of them had eaten in hours, although this only occurred to him as his stomach grumbled passing by the teeth rotting food. Feeling very proud of his ingenuity he carried his load back to Logan's room, preparing mentally for the chastising he would receive from Kitty for his choice in unhealthy food. He stopped however upon reaching Storm's room. The door was open and numerous men in military attire now occupied it. Two men dressed in suits were talking to what Kurt assumed to be one of the hospital doctors. One he recognised instantly as the doctor from their ski trip. In an instant he hid himself behind the door and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

"Well, to be honest, I've haven't noticed any symptoms of any kind of virus in these two patients. We treated them for minor smoke inhalation but their injuries are not serious. Are you sure these are the people you're looking for Mr....?" Kurt assumed it was the hospital doctor speaking.

"Quite sure, Dr. Ende. Are they both properly sedated?" The man from their ski trip spoke next, send chills of panicky fear down Kurt's spine.

"Oh, yes. No worries there. Although I don't see why-?"

"And the other one, the male. Him too?" He cut off the doctor.

"Yes, yes and restrained although there's no point. The dosage of tranq you _insisted_ upon is enough to knock out a small elephant!"

"Thank you Dr." The other man spoke now, the one Kurt had never seen before. "All right, suit her up and lets get her to Coop" The change in his voice signalled to Kurt that he was speaking to someone else.

"Hey, wait I want to-" The doctor was cut short, for what reason Kurt didn't wait to find out as at that moment he heard foot steps approaching. Instantly he teleported into Logan's room, not even checking for possible witnesses to his mutant power. Once he re-appeared he dropped the snacks and searched for Kitty. To his complete amazement she was helping Logan sit up. Hearing his re-enter she turned to greet him, her voice fell silent in her throat, however, when she took in Kurt's demeanour.

"Oh my God, Kurt! What's wrong?" She still supported Logan, who was shaking his head and blinking slowly and deliberately.

"When did Wolverine wake up? Is he ok?" Kurt moved closer to the older man.

"He's fine, a little groggy but that should clear up soon." She answered impatiently. "What's up with you? Are you ok?"

Kurt didn't know how to verbalise their present problem, he didn't want to panic Kitty further but he had no time for such considerations. "That doctor, from back on the mountains. He's here, in with Storm. I think they're taking her somewhere. They'll be in for Logan next!"

"What?" Logan sounded out raged, and moved to stand before losing his balance and grabbing both the bed and Kurt for support.

"Oh my God! We have to get out of here!" Kitty began breathing rapidly although she kept her composure.

" I can port us down a floor." Kurt took a hold of both Kitty and Logan and prepared to port before suddenly Logan wrenched his arm free and backed off from him.

"The hell you will without Storm, bub!" He made his way to the door, swaying slightly yet seeming more alert with each passing second. 

"Logan there are about eleven men in there not to mention hospital staff. It's too dangerous." Kurt followed him.

"Number one rule of the X-men, elf, never leave a man behind." 

Before either Kurt or Kitty could respond Wolverine had knocked the door off it's hinges and run into the hall. Kitty ran after him, followed instantly by Kurt who quickly disengaged him holo-watch and pocketed it. If they got out of this he might need it later and sometimes the few seconds a person was startled by his true appearance was just enough to gain the upper hand.

They burst into the crowded room, shocking the occupants with their sudden appearance. Wolverine immediately began fighting with two armed officers, reducing their weapons to scrap iron in a matter of seconds. He then turned on the men, knocking the first flying out the door and down the hall, where he crashed into the reception area. The other man had only time to stare at his fallen colleague before Logan knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head. One of the officers swung his gun at Kitty, who phased on impact causing him only to hit a fellow officer, rendering him unconscious, with a large head wound bleeding profusely. Her attacked fell to the ground with the shock of passing through an apparently solid girl and she finished him off with a swift kick to the head.

A young officer cowered in the corner, screaming loudly into his walky talky. "Team Epsilon, requesting back up. This is Epsilon, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack. Request IMMEDIATE bac-" Kurt teleported in front of him, his canines flashing. The man stared at his demon appearance, prettified before falling in a blind faint. 

"The state of the military, no wonder-" His witty retort was cut short by two officers grabbing him from behind. They wrestled him over to the bed and pushed his face into the covers. Roughly they pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed them. 

"Keep an eye on him." The elder of the two officers told the other before running to help to doctor from the ski trip, now cornered by Wolervine. 

"I thought they said they had the wolervine sedated!" He called frantically to the officer approaching, eyeing Wolervine as the feral X-man stalked him.

Wolervine inhaled through his nose, never taking his eyes of the man cowering before him. "I smell fear." He straightened his arms in one quick jerk, freeing the adamantium claws within. The doctor's eyes widened in fear and he soiled his trousers before fainting. The officer coming to his rescue was stopped savagely by Wolverine as he hit him hard with the back of his hand. The man crumpled to the floor, his nose broken, cartilage protruding.

The man guarding Kurt swallowed nervously as Wolverine efficiently took down two other officers, aided slightly by Kitty. He backed away from the scene and accidentally bumped into Kurt. He turned rapidly only to find Kurt rubbing his now freed hands together. "Did I ever tell you I grew up in a circus?" He asked twirling the hand cuffs around one finger. The man watched him for an instant before jumping the bed and fleeing the room altogether. "Hey!" Kurt called after him, before turning to survey the damage. Nine men lay unconsciousness and bleeding in the room before him. He wondered briefly where the other was before he caught a glimpse of him slumped against the desk outside the room. It was only them he noticed a siren wailing out in the hallway.

"Come on." Wolverine retracted his claws and walked over to Storm. "So you think she's gonna be ok, half pint?" He asked, worry etched across his face.

"I..I think so. From this chart it seems she's only sedated too." Kitty placed the chart on the bed and eyed Storm apprehensively. "But she hasn't got you're healing powers Mr. Logan. I can't say from certain she'll be ok."

"The hospital doctor said you two were only sedated. That there was nothing else really wrong, besides minor smoke inhalation." Kurt repeated what he had over heard.

"Only one way to find out." Logan approached the bed and with gentleness unimaginable for such a man, extracted the needle from Storm's hand. Kitty joined him in removing the other various tubes and wires. Once Storm was free from the medical restraints Logan picked her up and checking the hallway exited the room. Kitty and Kurt followed closely. "No offence, squirrel, but you go first. Seeing a blue elf running past might give 'em a good fright and that'll give us time."

Kurt nodded, unseen by Logan, and bounded on all fours to the front. The hospital was more or less deserted as they were nearing the end of visiting hours. They only ran into a nurse, who dropped the stainless steel tray she and been carrying upon seeing the trio, before they reached the elevator. Kurt pushed the button for the first floor while waiting for the other two to enter. Once inside Logan shifted Storm's weight slightly on his shoulder and leaned against the carpeted walls. It was clear he had still not full recovered from the effects of the sedative. 

"Wait, hold the lift, hold the lift!" A voice boomed down the hall. The three visibly tensed and Kurt began frantically pushing the "close doors" button. The doors had almost closed when the owner of the voice reached the evaluator and jammed his hand inside, forcing the door open. They moved back to reveal a young, tired looking doctor. He eyed the four occupants amazedly, the blue, skinny boy covered in fur and in a slight crouch, the wild-looking short man carrying an unconscious black woman with snow white hair to the perfectly ordinary looking young girl with the high ponytail.

"Eh, going down?" she asked.

The young doctor nodded in the affirmative, his mouth hanging open in shock, and watched as the doors chimed closed whisking the occupants away. He would later quit medicine and go live far out in the countryside, away from people and with more scruffy dogs than anyone has right to.

When the doors opened again the sight of the much-occupied lobby greeted them. A crowd was waiting to enter the elevator but they all moved far back as the remaining X-men bounded out the doors and made a break for the exit. People and medical staff moved far back to allow them passage, earning them a cheeky grin from Kurt. Once safely out of the hospital Logan made a dash for the nearest vehicle, a large Chevy with mud staining most of it's paint work. Silently Wolverine handed Storm to Kurt and proceeded to punch through the glass of the window, shredding the skin of his hand as he did so. The wound had healed by the time he pulled up the lock and opened the door. 

"Oh my God, Mr. Logan. You can't steal that car!" Kitty sounded out raged.

"All's fair in love and war, half pint." He replied as he began to fiddle around with the wires under the dashboard. 

Kitty looked to Kurt for support. He merely shrugged, nearly dropping Storm in the process. Kitty sighed and took one of Storm's arms helping Kurt support her. Within a few seconds the engine roared to life. 

"Ok, load her up" Wolverine called from the front, taking Storm from Kurt and sitting her nearest the window. Kitty and Kurt followed. "You know, half pint, if you really objected to me stealing this car, you'd probably be walking right now." He smirked sideways at her, whilst revving the engine.

Kitty made no reply, but scowled out the window. 

Kurt sighed, literally and physically caught in the middle. "Where are we going?"

"Home" Wolverine answered gruffly.

Kurt and Kitty exchanged looks. Neither had the heart to tell him they didn't have a home anymore.


End file.
